The Opera Dancer
by lolitarenard17
Summary: my first fanfic! r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

hello my name is cassandra esperanza golding i livein paris france iand i dance in the core de ballet at the opera populaire in pairs I have long dark brown hair, light shining blue-green eyes and a dark complexion even though all the other girls in the core de ballet are really pale and fair. i'm one of the best dancers in the core and i always get the lead parts in the operas in the dances and a lot of the ballerinas get jealous when la Sorelli gives me the best parts but i don't care because it's not my fault i dance better than them

the opear is reall prety inside. the curtains are deep red like blood and the boxes around the stage are lined with goldn eedeocrations and golden angels that are as big as normal people. there is a chandelier with many crystals that hangs from the senter of the ceiling painted with skies from different times of day. it's so big that sometimes when all th candles melt down the workers in the opera just climp onot itl like it's a bit platform and change them.

a lot of noble people come tothe opera almost evey night too, one of them is the comte de Chagny and he comes with his younger brother roaul. me and the ballet girls when we're alone in the bedchambers talk about him being with la sorelli when we ask la sorelli she always tells us to just go to sleep but i know that it's true because once i saw her alone with himin thdanceing studio and he was hugging her for a long time and then they kissed.

but when i'm on the stage i always see him and his brother looking at me really intensely beacuse i think they think i am beautiful. people always tell me i sam beautiful they say "cassie you are so beautiful why are you still dancing her e and your not married yet" but im only sixteen and i liove to dance and i don't want to get married yet so i gnotre them.

therea also a ghose that haunts the poerao he haunts it even during the persofmances when there are people there. we call him the opera ghost and he writes notes to the new managers because monsier lefevre just resigned and he doesn't like the new managers and they don't pay him. some of the wrokers say that he's the ghost of on of the builders of the opear that died when some bricks fell on him cduirng construction but i don't think so they say that he wears a cape and a hat and his head loos like a skull with no nose and sometimes there are red flames around it. i dont see why a builder would go around haunting an operahouse like that i mean it's just builder

i think he's more than a iulder i think he's the spirit of a singer or something that used ot sing her but no one listens to me when i tell them especially not the ballet girls. theyre jsealous of me anyway and they makeup their own stories about him.

one day the managers were putting on an opera and i was the lead dancer so i was in front during the dreass rehearsals. the lead soprano carlotta was singing really high and everyone else was holding their ears because no on e likes hwer voice it's so loud and annoying. besides she looks like a fat frog and i hate her then she started singing a song from the opera called Think of me and one of the backdrops fell and almost hit her. she started sobbing and said she wouldnot perform until these things stopped happening. then the managers said "/who is the understudy" and the piano playuer monsier reyer said "There is not understudy the production is knew". everyone thought that the opera was ruined. i was stanind next to my best friend Emilia and she said to me "You should go and sing"

"No way!1" I replied turning red."i cant sing"

"yes you can your voice is so beautiful i know you could do it" she smiled at me

before anyone could say anyting else one of the other leading dancers meg got up and started pulling another browndhaired dancer toward the manage "christine dae could sing it sir!" she shouted

"the ballet girl?" said monsier firmin (that's the name of one of the managers, he has a moustache)

"she's been taking lessons from a great teahcerr!/!" she said.

"oh from whom?" said monsier andre the other manager.

the brown haried dancer whose name was christine dae said "i don't know sir"

but the managers lether sing and she sang and she sounded so much better than carlotta that on opening night she was the lead soprano and everyone thought she was great. when i saw her picture on the poster for the opera i felt my heart sikn. i loved to dance but i wanted to sing but i knew my voice was terribnle,. my mom and papa told me before they died that i could sing but after they died i couldnt. it felt like my voice was disappeared and i couldn't sing anymore even though i loved to. i felt a lump in my throat and felt like i wanted to cry

i dance that night like i had never danced before even though i felt like crying becaus i was thinking about myu mom and papa. i llveed them so much and they told me "cassandra esperanza you can do whatever you want to do if you really want to do it" and i always remembered that but then when i was little they got on a boat without me to go visit my uncle in england and the boat sank and they drowned leaving me all alone. i got sent to an orpahanage in paris but i ran away and came to the opera and learned to dance ballet. i'd wanted to sing for my whole life but i couldn't.

after the performance all of us were tall talking to christine dae about how great she was but la sorelli came in and told us we were a disgrace in the opera and to go practice. i practive witht eh girls but meg went and talked to christine then i saw raoul the comt's brother walk downt he hall way with the managers and go into christine's dressing room with a rose. a little while later he left, and then he came back after that, and then he ran out shouting "CHRISITNE!"

A/N: tell me how u like it! I read da book to so that why i used La Sorelli instead of Giry bcuz i like la sorelli more i don't know why. ^_^ R&R plz!1!


	2. Chapter 2

i was wondering what was going on so i got away fro the practiveing girls and went into the dressign room because the door was open. it was totaly empty which was weird since christine hand't come out since she'd gone in and meg had left the room by hersleff. i could still hear roaul running around and yelling "CHRISTINE!" curious i went inside the dressing room and looked around at the things inside-there was a vanity with a small schair and a close rack object with lots of costmes hanging on it, and a big full legth mirror on the wall next to hte vanity.

Suddenly Raoul came back with the managerswho came inside the room. i didn't wante them to findme so i hid behind the lclose rakc and tried to hide my feet when they camei snside they started talking loudly

"WHERE IS MISS DAE" shouted raoul

"wasn't she in here just a minute ago?" said monsier frimin

"yes but she is not in here now. i htought perhaps you had taken her off somewhere" raoul sounded worrie.

'no we didn ot" said Andre. "i'm sorry vicomte but we can't help you."

they started to leave when i lost my balance on the close rack and slipped onto the flor. Raoul was the only one left in the room so he saw me and gasped.

"who are you?" he asked. i noticed he was staring at me reallyu hard;

"noone" i said getting up. "i'm gong now" i ran past him and hid inthe hallway and waited for him to get out of the dressign room. when he did i went back inside and looked aorund some more. after a while i notived i felt some wind coming from the full length mirror on the wall. i thought that was strange so i went toward it to see wha twas going on and saw it was hanging awy from the wall lik a door so i pulled the mirror away to see if it would open. it did, and it swung openn revealing a dark damp, passageway with spiderweebs all over the walls.

i started to feel scarred and then trid to calm down. i wanted to find chrisitne, and i felt sure she went down here. after all, wehre else could she have gone withouth leaving the room?

loking around to see if anyonewas watching i steped into the passageway and started to go down it. it was very dark and the only light was this greenish lihgt that was coming from way ahead of me towards the end whereverthat was. i left the mirro open so i could get back

i started walking down the passageway and i felt the spiderwebs on my face. a coulpe times i screame because i thought i fel sipders walking on my fave but it was just me. by the itme i started thinking that my pointe shoes werent all that great i was already way down the passage.

after wa while i heard music floting down the tunnel. it was strange. it sounded like somone singing and an oargonn but i wanst sure because it was to far away. curious i walked closer to where i heard comming from, when sudenly i triped into the dark. i screamed and felt my head hit something hard and then i fainted.

i dont know how long i wsa alspe from but i think it was al oing time. i remeber dreaming about my mom and papa but no thing else. when i woke up it was in a bright place and i was laying on a bedd. the bed was balck and had red pilows and a red blanket and curtains on it. my head still hurt so when i got up it strated pounding and i lied down again. then i tried getting up again and made it to the door of the rom and tried to open it but it wasl locked. i started pullingon the door but it wouldnt mmove. then i pounded on it with my hands and started yeling but noone heard me i guess. tears fell out of my eeyes and i fell on the floor, feeling miserable.

i didn't think i wold ever get out of here whereever i was. i had no idea wat this place was or how i got there. the room i was looked in kind of like a cave becuase the walls were all sharp and pointyu but i wanst sure. suddenly i heard someon start to sing from ouside the door and i pressed my ears against the door to hear them. their voice was so beautiful like velvet, and my haert starte to bet really fast when i heard it. they were playing the organ too and the voice went perfetcly with it.

i felt like i wanted to sing along iwhth the voice but i didnt twant to ruin it so i didn't. i just kept lisening ntntil the song was over and waited for what would happen nex.t.

A/N: chapter 2 at last! i'm not sure what flames are exactly yet but i think i might have got one...oterwise thanks for the reviews! chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

sudesnly, the the singing stoped, and i pressed my earl against the door harder to see if i couls hear anythin esle coming toward the room. i couldn't hear anything, and i sat abck on my heels waiting for somehting to hapapen.  
suddenly there wa s a thump, and i jumped up, surprised. it soudned as if if someone was slamming their hand into somehting hollow. i raised my fist and kept pounding on the door again, hoping that in the still swilence someone would hear me.

there was footsteps. i heard the creaking noise of anothing being opened, and i stood absoltely still. then, i heard a key a scrape into the lock of my door and it clicked. slowly it started to swing open.i backe d away, ready to fight wahtever was coming inside. then, a huge, black cloaked figure emerged from behind the open door. he was wearing a black evening suit, black gloves, and curiously, a a white mask was coving half his face. his black hair was combed smoothly over his head.

"who are you?" i whisptered, my voice sudenly gone.

he didnt say antything at first, and only walked frorward towards me. i wondered if i should scream.

"there is no ned to be alarmed," he said genlty, swerving off to the bedsdie table, and lighting the small lamp that sat there. "i will not hurt you."

"how do i know you won't?" i said.

"you don't," he said, blowing out his match.

i shrugged." that's comfroting. but...who are you...?"

he threw the match away. "i am the Opera Ghost," he repleid.

I gasped. this...this was the Opera Ghose? the Phantom fo the Oepra?

The ghost was a man?

"But...but..." i stuttered. "you're not...a...a ghost!"

"apparetnly i am not," he said, smiling. his white porcelain mask shined in the lamplight. "how wise of you to notice." then he went out the door again. i foolowed him, not really knowin what i was doing.

outside the bedroom was another giant room, with red and gold carpets and more red curtains, like the ones around the bed. the walls were jagged, just like the bedroom. off to the one wall, there was a gigantic pipeorgan. on the other, a black grand piano.

"are you a musician, monsier?" i asked nervously.

from the back, I could see him nod. "Yes," he said as he sat down behind the pipe organ. "Of sorts."

I went up to the piano and hit a few keys. Suddenly, he began to play. i was not expecting such a loud noise, and jumped. the music that came out of the organ was amazing. as he played it was as if my sould was being lifted skywaard. it drew all the feeling out of me, and at the same time, filled em with firey emotions, like i had never felt before.

his playing sloed and became softer, and i felt my face flushed with blood. my heart was pounding with the fire of a thousand suns, and i sudenly gapsed for breath. i had not realized i had stopped breatheing.

the phantom stopped playing, and i stood there, spechless.

"your music..."i said softly. "it's so...so..." i could not find a word to describe it.

he didn't turn around to look at me when he spoke. "i wish i had not played that for you," he said stifly.

"why?" i said.

he did not answer me. instead, he stood up from his stool and walked away from the organ, heading towards a door in the farther wall. as he put his hand on the knob of it, he said gavely, "follow me."

i did. he opened the door, and we were plugned into darkness. out of nowhere, i felt a piece of fabriic cover my eyes. i was about to scream but a gloved hand coovered my mouth. "come where i lead you, and do not make a sound. i am going to take you back to the opera."

I felt him grab my writs, with suprising gentlenss, and pull me to the right. i followed him without question. we waked for a while, and then he pulled me forward. it felt like his hand was going downwards, and stepped carefully. i felt his hands grab my waist, and lift me somewhere. when my feet touched floor, i felt it swaying, as if i were standing in a boat. he pushed my shoulders, and i sat down.

i heard water slashing below, and the scraping of wood agains wood. i got the sensation i was moving forward, and wanted to ask if we were traveling in a boat, but was afraid i would upset him. i stayed silent.

were quiet for a long time. i didn't know where i was, or where he was really taking me, but i still ddint want to ask. then i thought maybe i would be able to tell if we were inside or outside if i made some sort of noise. from the way my voice may echo off the walls, if there were any. i took a few breaths, and instead of speaking, started to sing. i did not think that he would mind so much if i didn't actually talk to him.

i could hear my voice bouncing all around me, like we were in gigantic stone room. once in a while, my song was broken my the noise of dripping water, and i asuumed we really were travelling on a boat of some kind. i stopped singing, and the echo whent on for a while. whever we were, it was large and long, like a hallway.

the phantom spoke. "where did you lean to sing like that?" he said.

"i've been singing since i was a child," i said. "i never had a teacher."

"never?" he said.

"never," i said.

he pausd. i decided to talk. "did you take Christine dae away from her dresing from?" i said curious.

i couldn't see him but i felt him staring at me. "why do you ask me such a thing?" he growled.

i was scared then. "because..." i said. "because she went itno her room and she didn't come out again and there's no way to get out other than one door into the hallway..."

the ghost who was not a ghost did not say anothing. i did not say a thing either, waiting fo rhim. finally he said "yes i did take her away."

i blinked under the blindfold. "why?" i asked.

he did not say anything again. he did not say anythign for the rest of the boat ride and then finally after a while i head a scraping sound and the boat stopped swying. i felt him step out and he pulled me out of theb boat. it felt like i was standing on stone. he walked me down what felt like a hallway and then he led me down a few steps into a room. i could tell it was brighter in the room because the light came through the blindfold.

"I have returned you," he said. "do not try to return to me."

"NO!" i shouted riping off the blindfold. i only looked at him and his mask for a second before he jumped forward and wraped his hands around my neck and started choking me. i was back in chrisnte;s dressing room now.

i couldn't breath and tried to tell him i was sorry for looking at him. sudenly his fingers relxed around my throat and he baked away. i sucked in a breath, gasping.

"i am sorry," he said sadly.

i shok my head. "i only wanted..." i said. i shook it again. "please, i want you to see again. at least just once more." i coundt bare the thought of never hearing his music again. "plese i beg you."

he loked at me fora second considering, and then he nodded. "all right," he said. "i will come for you." he turned around and i saw him walk inot the open mirror.

"wait!" i said folliwng him. "when will you come?"

he kept walking "you will know when i come," he said and then he walked into the mirror way, and the morror closed behind him. i stood in the middle of the dress room and stared at the mirror, not believing everything that had just happened. i did not even know what time it was or how kong i had been gone. my ballet dress and my shoes were covered in black dirt and i rused off to change and see what had happene dto Christine.

A/N: sorry this one took me a while! i am still trying to figure out what happens next...plz keep reading and review! btw i have a friend helping me with the spelling and shtuffs so thanks for teh tipz!1


End file.
